


Run Baby, Run!

by czar_feline



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Haha or Slow Sungjin, Librarian Younghyun, M/M, Stupid Sungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar_feline/pseuds/czar_feline
Summary: Just as he was about to sit, with great disappointment, he saw that even though the table was empty, there is someone near the area, stacking books and whatnot. Sungjin gets easily distracted, it’s one of his weaknesses, especially because the guy turned to him and gave him a million-watt smile which blinded and paralyzed him for a few seconds. Because, wow, how can someone have a smile as beautiful and as bright as that. He never believed in love at first sight because love takes time, it grows, it always does. But according to the BuzzFeed video he watched, love at first does exist; the brain could identify the people they’re going to fall in love with even in the first seconds of seeing them. But still, that’s not Sungjin’s priority, at least not today, not at this time of the year.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 29





	Run Baby, Run!

  
  
Sungjin cursed in his head as he walked away from his dorm room; he didn’t even make it inside when he hears a familiar, which he wishes were not, obnoxiously loud moaning coming his dorm. Jaehyung, his roommate is, you know, pretty active when it comes to physical activities with his boyfriend, Wonpil. Sungjin doesn’t mind most of the time, but not when it is finals and he’s trying to salvage all his grades. He couldn’t even understand how Jaehyung and Wonpil seemed to be more active when it’s that time of the year, like how do they even do that?

  
  
He continued walking until he reached the school gate; it’s only two in the afternoon. There weren’t many students loitering around like usual; probably they are in the same situation as him. Not their roommates being physically active with their significant other but trying to give their best in their last shot. The library would have been a nice choice, but fifty percent of the students may be occupying the place already, Sungjin thought it would not be a good place to study.

  
  
Still, he found himself walking towards the building, when he reached the library, he wasn’t wrong but he wasn’t right either. The students inside were not as much as he was expecting, but there are still quite a lot. He climbed his way up to the second floor which luckily was nearly empty, except for the janitor and a few students. He then walked towards the empty long table beside the window on the corner.

  
  
Just as he was about to sit, with great disappointment, he saw that even though the table was empty, there is someone near the area, stacking books and whatnot. Sungjin gets easily distracted, it’s one of his weaknesses, especially because the guy turned to him and gave him a million-watt smile which blinded and paralyzed him for a few seconds. Because, wow, how can someone have a smile as beautiful and as bright as that. He never believed in love at first sight because love takes time, it grows, it always does. But according to the BuzzFeed video he watched, love at first does exist; the brain could identify the people they’re going to fall in love with even in the first seconds of seeing them. But still, that’s not Sungjin’s priority, at least not today, not at this time of the year.

  
  
Due to the lack of response, the guy nodded to himself with a disappointed look on his face and turned back to his job. Not knowing how to react, Sungjin closed and opened his lips, debating with himself if he should at least say hi to the guy, but the Janitor walked beside him and shot him a disgusted look. He probably thought that Sungjin was being a creep, planning not-so-wholesome things towards the guy. He will not be surprised if he finds out he was right, but he cannot blame them or himself either, the guy’s too good looking and he, himself doesn’t really have the best resting face. He often looks like, he’s either constantly planning on killing people or doing not-so-nice things to them. Very fortunately, Bang, his beloved puppy, does not mind his face. Hashtag true love exists.

  
  
Time passed by quickly once he started studying; he turned his back towards the guy to avoid further distractions. With his bright yellow-green highlighter on his right hand, he looked towards the window and saw that it was already dark outside, it was already seven in the evening. He looked around as he gathered his things, it seemed like he was the only one left in there, but as he stood up he saw the guy earlier, he's on the counter, writing something.

  
  
He gave himself a small pep talk before walking towards the guy’s direction, he should at least say hi or goodbye or something. Maybe he could invite him to go home together? No, they don’t even know each other yet, that would be weird. Maybe he could tell him that he should go home already because it’s already dark outside, but he looked like he’s already old enough to handle himself. A quick goodbye would do, yes. When he is just a few meters away from the counter, the guy turned to him and smiled, with a rate quicker than Sungjin could ever imagine, he ran towards the exit and left the guy dumbfounded.

  
  
Sungjin continued to walk until he reached his dorm room, no longer giving a damn about Jaehyung’s personal physical activities. “Hey, what happened?” Jaehyung asked, exiting his room just in his boxers with Wonpil in tow. “Nothing” Sungjin replied, catching his breath, “Just being stupid, I guess.” Jaehyung snickered; “Oh, I thought that was normal?” without bothering to neither look nor reply Sungjin laid himself on the couch. “What happened?” Wonpil genuinely asked.

  
  
“He probably hates me right now; I don’t even know him yet.” Sungjin placed his hands on his cheeks, sighing hard. Jaehyung then threw himself beside him, shouting nonsense. “Am I hearing things right?” he said, with a shit-eating grin, “Are you in love?” hearing that Sungjin blushed and Wonpil smiled too. “Did you just fall in love at first sight?” Jaehyung prodded Sungjin’s shoulder. Not receiving any verbal replies from Sungjin, Jaehyung continued teasing the younger.

  
  
“Am I? I don’t think so, I don't know.” he tells himself more than Jaehyung, he looked upwards as Jaehyung nodded his head like a hyper puppy. “So, where did you see him?” Wonpil asked, pulling Jaehyung to sit with him on the other couch. “At the library? He was stacking books, I don’t know, maybe he’s a student assistant? He looks like just about our age.” With the mention of the third word, Jaehyung’s eyes widened, and gave Wonpil a knowing look, “Is he a little taller and slimmer than you?” Jaehyung asked and Sungjin nodded, “does he have foxlike eyes?” Sungjin nodded again Jaehyung abruptly turned to Wonpil, “He’s–”

  
  
Sungjin didn’t catch what Jaehyung said because he whispered it to Wonpil very quietly, and the latter nodded and smiled. “Do you know him?” Sungjin quipped in between the couples’ giggles, they nodded simultaneously and grinned at him, “What’s his name?”

  
“As much as I want you to finally get a boyfriend, I want you to do it in your own way. Grow some balls and ask him yourself.” Sungjin’s face contorts every moment Jaehyung opened his filthy mouth, how could he be so mean to him? “Come on! Just his name!” he begged, but his roommate is getting none of it as he pulled Wonpil towards his room and said, “You can do it Sungjin, fighting!” before he locked his room and left Sungjin frustrated on the couch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Sungjin didn’t get to see the library boy for the rest of the exam week; he’s got five major exams and barely surviving. With so many things going on in his academic life, Sungjin had quickly forgotten about the library boy at least not after constantly thinking about the boy’s smile every time he takes a break from studying. But that went away as soon as he went home for the semestral break, or not. He was constantly sending Jaehyung SMS about how he couldn’t stop thinking about the library boy now that he’s got nothing else to do. He even dreamed of him several times the whole break.

  
  
Jaehyung and Wonpil were almost getting tired of how Sungjin blabbers about his little crush, nevertheless, they are happy for him. They have been friends with Sungjin since they were in grade school and never once in the course of their friendship they have seen Sungjin go crazy about someone. He dated a few people, but they always end up breaking it off with him because ‘I don’t think nor feel that you truly love me.’  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next time he saw the library boy was when he and Jaehyung were waiting for Wonpil in the cafeteria, and the latter had the boy in tow. He swears the boy saw him and ducked his head behind Wonpil so before they reached the table, Sungjin took his things and ran away whilst giving excuses about something coming up suddenly. Of course, Jaehyung doesn’t believe it but the younger was fast so he wasn’t able to catch him. The library boy, on the other hand, bit his lip as he followed Wonpil; for the second time, Sungjin ran away from him.

  
  
“Younghyunie, don’t mind him.” Wonpil said, patting his friend’s shoulder as soon as he noticed how his reaction fell down. “Why does he always do that?” he asked silently, watching Sungjin’s frame get smaller and smaller as he ran farther away from them.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Seriously? Why are you so stupid?” Sungjin wasn’t tired, but hearing Jaehyung nag at him would make him feel like so. “Why did you run away?” the taller guy continued, pulling Sungjin to sit on the couch as he nagged him more. “I just. He hates me.” Sungjin sighed loudly. “What the hell? You know what, if you don’t have the balls to ask him out, you should at least say sorry for your rude behavior.” Sungjin glanced at him before he banged his head on the couch’s backrest for at least ten times. “Okay.”

  
  
Jaehyung was disappointed; extremely disappointed that Sungjin would just let this pass. He knows Sungjin's feelings are sincere. He’s also tempted to just confess for them, but Wonpil told him not to interfere and let the two create the path towards each other. Jaehyung pulled his hair while shouting as he made his way inside his room, banging the door loudly, leaving a confused Sungjin on the couch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, at least Wonpil told him that library boy gets off from his shift after seven. So after his five-thirty class, he immediately went to the flower shop nearby. It was cold, but he likes fall, cardigans and sweaters are his favorites, along with leather jackets and ripped pants. He waited for the library boy at the bench beside the library building’s exit. He’s planning to apologize and if it goes like his plans, he would ask him out on a date, but if not at least he gets to apologize.

  
  
Few minutes after seven, the library boy walked out of the building and though his knees are shaking, Sungjin stood up and carefully walked closer to him. Before the boy could even notice his presence, a tall guy rans towards him whilst shouting, “Younghyun hyung!” The library boy whose name is apparently Younghyun immediately smiled and opened his arms to the tall guy; without noticing how his reactions, Sungjin gripped on the bouquet. The library boy turned to him just as he threw the flowers on the ground, possibly crashing the arrangement and the petals. And since Sungjin couldn’t take what he had just witnessed, pardon his hotheadedness; he walked away without looking back, he did not see how sad Younghyun was as he picked the flower up from the ground, telling himself, “I don’t understand you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
When he reached home, he was welcomed by hyper a Jaehyung and Wonpil asking how it turned out and why he’s home early. He did not pay them attention and went directly inside his room, locking it and locking himself out of the world. How can he assume that Younghyun is single, he’s obviously and undeniably handsome (or pretty, he can be both, Sungjin decided during the semestral break) and it seemed like everyone would fall in love with his smile. How can he fantasize about his library boy in his arms when all the while he’s in other’s. How can he let himself get so carried away?  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaehyung and Wonpil soon found out what happened, from who, Sungjin doesn’t know, but the couple thankfully did not try to pick the wound deeper. They comforted him instead; feeding him chicken and pizza. It almost made Sungjin wish that they would always be like this to him, but that would mean he would always have to be hurt and broken. That, he cannot allow, it isn’t a nice feeling, especially when he’s not used to it.

  
A week after that, he’s still down and he still gets babied by Jaehyung and Wonpil. What he wasn’t expecting is Younghyun to coming to their table, looking all cute and pretty and shy in his blue knitted sweater. Without meaning to, Sungjin glared at him, and before Younghyun could even utter a word, Sungjin left, again. And this time, Younghyun did not bother to control his expression when for nth time Sungjin gave him another cold shoulder. “I’m sorry, Younghyun, he’s stubborn like that.” Wonpil said, reaching for Younghyun’s shoulder. “What did I do wrong? Why does he hate me so much?” The latter asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sungjin was trying his best to forget his short-lived not-so-love-story with Younghyun, he occupied himself with studying extra hard, locking himself inside his room, and avoiding the cute library boy at all cost. He goes as far as asking Wonpil about the boy’s schedule in the library so he wouldn’t see him there if he ever tries to study or borrow books. But when he got there, Younghyun wasn’t there, but the tall guy who is possibly his boyfriend was. The tall kid was on the counter and the moment he saw Sungjin, he glared at him; of course, Sungjin glared back at him.

  
Sungjin did not sit on where he first saw Younghyun, that would only bring bitter memories and it would only make him sad. He went into the other side and busied himself immediately; the only good thing about him getting his heart broken was his higher grades. He had lost track of time again, it was already eight-thirty when he checked his watch. And while he was gathering his things up, he thought of making a face that would scare Younghyun’s boyfriend.

  
But when he turned around, it was Younghyun who was at the counter, looking at him with an unreadable expression. Sungjin then turned away and briskly walked towards the exit, but Younghyun blocked the walkway, his arms spread wide, and even though he looked mad, he was still cute in Sungjin’s eyes (that’s just unfair!) But it did nothing to Sungjin, the latter continued walking and tried his best not to hurt Younghyun when he pushed his arm away.

  
Sungjin once again ran as fast as he can, this time, though, Younghyun ran after him on the staircase. As Younghyun was trying to catch up with Sungjin, his foot landed and twisted the wrong way making him fall on the steps whilst shouting in pain. Sungjin then turned back at him and tried to catch him. He frantically moved and pulled Younghyun in his arms and carried him while hissing in pain, clutching at his foot.

  
Sungjin then carried him towards the lounge on the first floor, setting him down on the couch. He then proceeded to take Younghyun’s shoe off, luckily the twist wasn’t bad, but with the way the latter was hissing, it still looks pretty painful. “Did I do something wrong to you?” Younghyun asked, looking like he's about to cry, at first, Sungjin couldn’t tell if it was because of the pain from his foot or because of something else. “Why do you hate me so much?” he continued and Sungjin stopped what he was doing.

  
Sungjin sighed and looked straight into Younghyun’s eyes but still says nothing. “You can’t even tell me your reason, am I not worth your explanation?” Younghyun said with his voice cracking, Sungjin couldn’t take it; Younghyun’s beautiful even when he cries. Sungjin reached his left hand and wiped Younghyun’s tears, he couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth and say anything at all. And then, suddenly, Younghyun’s boyfriend came, pushing Sungjin away from the library boy as he picked him.

  
Younghyun gave him a pained looked before he hid his face on the tall boy’s shoulders as they left him on the library lounge. Sungjin felt more broken than he was a few weeks ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sungjin asked himself, will he let it go just like that? Will he let Younghyun go without saying anything? Not even a sorry? Or just anything at all? He breathed out and looked around the lounge, looking for an easy answer, then he saw Younghyun’s shoe. He took it and ran after him. However, before he could even walk out of the library building, he sees Younghyun’s boyfriend was walking back inside, “Where’s Younghyun?” he asked and ran close to the tall guy. “Why?” he replied sternly, “I need to talk to him.” Sungjin gripped the shoe in his hand which the tall guy already noticed, “Please?” he said again, the guy seemed to think about it for a while, brows furrowed, “Okay, but if you’re gonna be an asshole to my hyung again, I’m gonna break your face, you coward.” Normally Sungjin wouldn’t allow anyone to belittle him like that but now is not the time.

  
  
“He’s at the bench just outside, if you hurt him again, I’m keeping my word. Don’t hurt my brother.” He says, trying to appear intimidating, but in reality the guy's far from that. It didn’t scare Sungjin though; he’s more scared that he’ll never get a chance with Younghyun. He nodded and went to where the library boy was and there he was, sitting on the bench, shoulders shaking softly, and he could hear him crying from afar.  


"Dowoon-ah-" He hears Younghyun say, "Dowoon-ah, don't worry, hyung is fine."

  
“Younghyun,” He said and the library boy immediately turned to him. He walked and crouched down in front of him, putting the shoe back on Younghyun’s foot. “I’m sorry.” He continued as he tied the shoelaces carefully. And when he was done, he stood back on his feet and patted Younghyun’s head gently as he smiled at him bitterly. He wanted to say more, but he's afraid that he'd hurt him more.

So, he turned around and slowly walked away, maybe that’s just how they are supposed to be, maybe that’s just how their not-so-love-story is supposed to end, and maybe Sungjin could carry on his life with a broken heart from a person he barely knows.

  
“Yah! Park Sungjin!” Younghyun shouted and Sungjin felt something hard hit his back, when he looked back he saw that it was the shoe he had just put on Younghyun’s feet. Younghyun, on the other hand, stood up from the bench and was carefully walking towards him. And when he reached him, he hit Sungjin’s shoulders weakly as he cried harder. “What. The. Hell. Park. Sung. Jin.” He said punctuating it with his fists.

  
“Hey, hey, Stop it.” Sungjin barely managed to reply as he tried to dodge every hit. “Is that it? You’re just gonna say sorry?” Sungjin had enough with the punches so he pulled Younghyun in his arms and locked him in a tight hug. He expected Younghyun to thrash around, but the latter only pulled him closer and placed his arms around him, hugging him back.

  
“Why do you hate me so much?” Younghyun said whilst wetting Sungjin’s shoulder with tears. “I don’t hate you, Younghyun. I'm just, it’s just– I’m just–” Younghyun pulled away slightly to look at him in the eyes, Sungjin then wiped the latter’s tears with the back of his hand, “I just don’t know how to approach you, it’s–” Sungjin breathed hard and pulled Younghyun’s hand and placed it on his chest, just above his heart, “this happens whenever I see you.” Younghyun felt how hard Sungjin’s heart was beating against his hand and he was glad it was just as mad as his. "And when it does, the circuits in brain stop functioning properly."

Younghyun says nothing, just looking at his eyes, still feeling the heartbeat against his palm.

  
“I’m sorry Younghyun, but I just have to say this, or else I’ll die with regrets.” Sungjin said, clutching on Younghyun’s hand, “You don’t have to answer immediately, but,” he searched for any hate in Younghyun’s eyes, he saw none, he hopes he is seeing things right this time, “I like you, I’m in love with you. And if I still haven't made a complete fool of myself in your eyes, will you go out with me?” Younghyun’s eyes widened. What Sungjin wasn't expecting though was Younghyun's eager nod and the smile that caused all of this ruckus.

  
“It took you so long, but that’s okay, at least you’ve finally asked.” Younghyun said as Sungjin smiled, leaning foreheads against each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue:

The tall guy, Dowoon, whom he first thought was Younghyun's boyfriend was actually his younger brother. The younger would still try to scare him from time to time, but it has become more of act of endearment from the younger.

Sungjin knew that Jaehyung and Wonpil were already getting it on; it’s that time of the year again. Instead of going to his dorm room, he went to the library. There he saw his cute library boy, stacking books on the shelf, humming to himself. After making sure no one's gonna see them, Sungjin then snaked his arms on the boy’s waist and pulled him against his chest.

  
“Hi, baby.” Sungjin said, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder after kissing the latter’s cheek.

  
“Hi.” Younghyun replied, leaning back to Sungjin’s chest, closing his eyes from the sudden warmth.

  
Sungjin then turned Younghyun to face him and pushed him on the shelf gently as he kissed him fully on the lips. Younghyun’s hands found their way on Sungjin’s shoulder and chest while Sungjin’s were holding Younghyun’s hips securely. “I love you, baby.” Sungjin said in tidbits punctuating with kisses. “I love you too.” Younghyun replied in one go.

  
“I’m timing off early; I’m just waiting for you.” Younghyun said, caressing Sungjin’s arms with his hands. Sungjin stares at his now boyfriend, sometimes he still couldn't believe that this is where they are now. That the cutest person in the university is someone he can finally call his boyfriend. Sungjin leans in again, kissing Younghyun a little slower this time. When he pulled away, Younghyun looks like he has in deep trance. _So fucking beautiful_.

“Let’s go? I really need to study, though.” Sungjin then pulled Younghyun’s hand heading off to Younghyun’s dorm room. At least Younghyun doesn’t have any roommates and they could study in peace. Or not?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back! I have so much energy and desire to write about SungBri but I can't think of a good plot. lol. send help. Hope you like this one!
> 
> I also have drabbles. Should I post it too?


End file.
